(a big bowl of) Jelly Clexa
by taylordswift
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "a clexa fic where Clarke and Lexa both try to make each other jealous until finally one of them has had enough" I tried to make it cute : )


The Mountain had fallen – collapsed under the mighty force that had become the Grounder-Sky alliance. Now, in celebration, the two groups had joined together at Camp Jaha to drink, dance, and drink again. Some huddled up around a fire, while others snuck away in pairs into the many hidden rooms inside the Ark.

Clarke gently swayed to the rhythm of a song they had played on an old stereo, unaware that Lexa was across from her, eyeing her fondly with the hint of a smile on her lips. She had told her that she was not ready to be with someone yet, and Lexa understood that. But understanding it did not make her any less impatient. She sighed, looking away and locking eyes with a fairly attractive Sky Person she had not met before.

"You must be the Commander," the girl spoke, leaning in to hear the response since the crowd around them was rather hectic in excitement.

"Yes." Lexa didn't feel up for small talk (or maybe didn't really understand it).

"I'm Skylar," the girl continued. "Pretty funny, isn't it? _Sky_lar?"

"And you come from the Sky," Lexa nodded, letting herself smile at the unfunny joke if only to please to girl so that she might be satisfied and leave. Glancing back to Clarke, however, she found that the blonde was eyeing Skylar almost angrily. Lexa smiled at that, this time genuinely.

"No one makes Lexa _smile,_" she muttered to herself. "_I_ can't even make her smile… I can make her _almost_-smile…but…" A burst of laughter interrupter her. "No fucking way." Clarke clenched her jaw, jealously witnessing how this random girl had suddenly figured out the way to make Lexa laugh.

"You don't seem like you're having much fun here, princess," Bellamy chuckled, coming up to Clarke, as he buttoned up his shirt, clearly having just spent time with a girl whose name he had already forgotten. As he did so, he eyed a Grounder that walked passed them "Damn, these Grounder chicks really know how do it," he said mostly to himself.

Clarke laughed forcefully, confusing Bellamy but getting Lexa's attention. From across the fire, Lexa bit her lip, and leaned in closer to Skylar who was still talking about… something?

"You have something…" Lexa lied, brushing her hand against Skylar's skin, making Clarke furious.

"Did you get it?" Skylar asked, though Lexa's attention was already on Clarke, waiting for her next move.

"You know, Bellamy…" Clarke began.

"Huh?" He turned away from a Grounder who had been waving at him and faced Clarke again.

"I think I like this better unbuttoned," she said taking her hands up to Bellamy's shirt and unbuttoning it. As she did this, however, she couldn't help but smirk at Lexa, watching her fume.

"So Skylar," she returned. "You're very pretty."

"Did she just call her pretty?" Clarke jumped, startling Bellamy.

"What?"

"I think she just called her pretty…" Clarke chuckled in disbelief. "Well you know what…" Clarke tangled her fingers in Bellamy's hair.

"Clarke, what's going on?" He asked, but she was still focused on Lexa.

"Thanks, you are too," Skylar was complimenting Lexa back.

"Let us kiss," Lexa suggested, startled by her own suggestion and unsure if she would actually go through with it, but turning over to see Clarke open-mouthed.

"Oh, uh… I'm sorry," Skylar said. "I'm straight… But, uh, thanks. Please don't kill me," she laughed nervously. An evil smile spread across Clarke's face as she watched the girl leave Lexa. Closing her eyes and tightening her lips, the Commander sighed.

"Ark to Clarke…Hey, that rhymed," Bellamy smiled.

"What?"

"Like, you know how when someone is zoned off and you're like 'Ark to Raven' or whatever… Well it rhymes with your name," Bellamy explained, trying not to laugh.

"No, I mean what do you want?" Clarke asked.

"Oh, well, uh, I may be drunk and horny, but I think it's time you go make out with Lexa... and maybe let me watch," he smiled to himself at the last part.

"Wh-what? Me and Lex…? No. No!" Clarke shook her head violently.

"Fine, fine," Bellay surrendered, throwing his hands up. "I guess I'm just drunk and horny. Sorry. Maybe _I_'ll make out with Lexa, then. I mean, if you don't care."

"I don't," Clarke crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Great," she heard Lexa's voice behind her. "I don't either." Clarke spun around and found Lexa, apparently quite eager to make out with Bellamy?

"But… I thought you were…" Clarke muttered, confused. "You're into _girls_, though…"

"I have heard many of my people speak wonders of Bellamy's abilities in bed," Lexa explained, to which Bellamy nodded proudly. "I thought I might see for myself."

"Oh, sister, you will not be disappointed," Bellamy assured.

"We are not siblings," Lexa said, furrowing her brow. Clarke forced down a smile at Lexa's adorableness.

"I know… uh, anyway," Bellamy continued. "Shall we do this, or?"

"Yes," Lexa replied. "As long as Clarke doesn't mind."

"I don't," Clarke lied. "Go have Grounder babies."

"Sky babies," Bellamy corrected.

"Bellamy, our offspring would be of the Ground," Lexa argued as they walked away together, hand in hand towards the Ark. Clarke watched them go, a tightening in her chest she tried to endure – until she couldn't anymore

Lexa's free hand suddenly felt the warm touch of skin and she was spun around to meet Clarke's soft lips. She let go of Bellamy and brought her hands to Clarke's face, who used her arms to bring Lexa closer so that their bodies touched completely. Their kiss was long, alternating from tender and gentle to rough and hard.

Finally the kiss was broken and Clarke spoke, "_I_ wanna be the one you have grounder babies with." Lexa smiled, brightening the blonde's eyes.

"It is not biologically possible, Clarke," Lexa teased, to which Clarke responded with a playful pout. "But perhaps we can still try." They leaned in once more for another passionate kiss.

"Oh, this is so hot," was the only thing a wide-eyed Bellamy could say.


End file.
